


Tangled the Series, modern AU oneshots

by fangirl530



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: A series of oneshots for a modern AU of tangled the series I had, where Varian, Angry and Catalina are the adopted children of Rapunzel (or Eugene- it’s a little complicated). More details on the AU inside, for anyone interested!
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel/Eugene, angry & catalina, eugene & angry, eugene & catalina, eugene & varian, rapunzel & angry, rapunzel & catalina, varian & angry, varian & catalina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. rapunzel being a single mother to all three kids

**Author's Note:**

> When i was thinking about this AU, i was trying to decide which option i liked best out of Rapunzel being a single mother to all three, Eugene being single father to all three, Rapunzel being the mother of the girls and Eugene being the father of Varian, or Eugene being the father of the girls and Rapunzel being the mother of Varian. I did a poll (which Rapunzel + Varian and Eugene + the girls won with eleven out of twenty two), but i had a lot of ideas for all of them, and I wanted to write them. So here’s my solution! These are so fun to write and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> A few details about the chapters: I will be referring to Angry as Keira in this- I know she prefers to be called Angry, and normally I would call her that, but it would be unlikely to happen in this sort of situation. next, the adoption has already happened- these oneshots mainly focus on family bonding between all the characters. finally: each chapter will be titled after its respective AU so you can only read the ones you want to.

“Quit shoving me, Catalina!” 

“I’m not shoving, _Keira’s_ shoving! You need to move over!” 

“If I move over, they’ll see me! Why did you guys put me on the end? I’m the biggest out of all of us!” 

“Both of you, shut up!” Keira hissed before Catalina could reply. “They’re going to hear us!” 

Varian and Catalina grumbled a little, then fell silent. Their mother’s bright voice floated up to their position at the top of the stairs. 

“-had fun,” she was saying. “But next time, it’s my turn to pick where we get lunch!” a distinctly male voice answered her.

“That’s fair. You know I’ll love whatever you pick, Blondie,” it said cheerfully. After a few seconds of no response from Rapunzel, Keira leaned around her sister to poke Varian in the shoulder. 

“See what they’re doing,” she whispered, ignoring the yelp and the glare he sent her.

“Why?” he asked, rubbing his shoulder. 

“They’re being quiet for too long. I want to know why.” Varian rolled his eyes, but leaned off to the left to where he could see them. 

“They’re hugging,” he whispered back to her. “Probably saying goodbye.” a few more seconds of silence passed.

“That’s a long goodbye,” Catalina whispered. Varian shushed her.

“They’re stopping,” he said, just as the man spoke again. 

“Well, I should probably go,” he said, smiling at Rapunzel. “I’ll see you later. Have a good night.” 

“You too, Eugene,” Rapunzel replied cheerfully. Varian kept his gaze set on the pair, watching for a few moments in silence as his sisters exchanged a look.

“He’s gone,” he said finally, leaning back. Then his eyes widened in horror, and he jumped to his feet. “Mom’s headed this way!” he hissed. 

Keira jumped to her feet. “To our room! Hurry!” she grabbed both her siblings by the hand and dragged them down the hall as footsteps sounded on the stairs. Keira let Catalina and Varian go in first, then stepped in and closed the door. They stood stock still, listening for Rapunzel. 

After a few moments, they heard the click of a door- her bedroom door. They all sighed in relief.

“She must not have seen us,” Varian said, leaning against the wall. “But that was close.”

“Really close,” Catalina agreed, plopping onto her bed. She swung her legs a bit, biting her lip. “So… what should we do?” she asked them. 

“‘What can we do?” Varian countered, sighing. “They’ve gone on at least three dates now. I’d say things are getting serious.” 

“Are we sure they’re dates?” Keira asked. “The first two were just them getting coffee after she got off work. Then going out for lunch. That’s not too date like.” she looked at them, her gaze questioning. “... is it?” 

“I think they are- or at least, this one was,” Varian said. “Remember the phone call?” Keira nodded. 

“She called to let us know she was going out at twelve thirty,” she began. “and it’s almost three now. They definitely did more than just eat.” Varian and Catalina looked at her in surprise, and she shrugged. “I checked the time,” she said. “Just in case.” 

Catalina nodded. “Smart- then we know just how long they were together.”

“That’s around two hours- They probably talked for a while after eating, or something,” Varian said. 

“That doesn’t mean they're dates,” Keira protested. “Friends can go out for lunch and chat with each other too.” 

“But it sounds like they’re planning to go out together again soon,” Catalina countered. “They’re basic, but I think these are still dates.” she shrugged. “If mom is happy, then I’m okay with it. I meant, ‘what should we do’ as in, do we ask her about Eugene? Or wait for her to tell us?” At this, Keira shook her head firmly.

“We definitely shouldn’t ask. She’d want to know how we know they’re going out again, and we’d have to confess to eavesdropping.” 

“Good point,” Varian said. “We don’t want her mad at us.” 

“I don’t think she’d be mad,” Catalina said thoughtfully. “Maybe disappointed.”

“That’s worse,” Keira said with an eye roll. Her siblings nodded in agreement- they’d take anger of disappointment _any_ day. 

“So,” Catalina said. “We’re going to let her come to us?” Keira looked thoughtful. 

“Well, not exactly… if we give her an opening to tell us herself, she might take it.” Varian nodded.

“She might,” he agreed. “It’s worth a shot.” he looked at Keira. “I think you should start the conversation,” he told her. “You’re the best at this sort of thing.” 

Keira smirked. “You mean sneaky manipulation and getting people to do what I want?” Varian and Catalina laughed. 

“Yeah, that.” 

“No problem,” Keira said. “But you guys should talk to- she’ll catch on if it’s just me.” Catalina nodded. 

“We will,” she promised, looking at her brother. “Right, Varian?” 

“Right.” he pushed himself off the wall, grabbing the door handle. “I have to go finish my homework,” he said, stepping out of the room. He smiled over his shoulder. “See you guys at dinner.” 

“At dinner,” Keira agreed. “Remember- if mom comes to talk to you, don’t say anything about what we heard.” 

“I won’t,” Varian said. “Promise.” He mimed zipping his lips, and his sisters nodded and made the same gesture- sealing their sibling pact. 

…

“So,” Rapunzel said, smiling at the kids as she sat down at the table with her food. “How was everyone’s day?” 

“Good,” Keira said. Varian and Catalina voiced their agreements, but said nothing else. 

“What about you, mom? How was your day?” Keira asked, twirling spaghetti around her fork. She, Varian, and Catalina watched their mother for a reaction, and were surprised when she beamed at them. 

“Good! Lunch with Eugene was great, and after, we walked around the park and talked for a while,” she said, a dreamy look in her eyes. 

“Sounds fun,” Varian said. He glanced at Catalina, questioning what they should do now. They had expected a little more evasiveness then this. 

“It was,” Rapunzel’s voice said, cutting into their unspoken conversation. They both looked at her, and saw a thoughtful look in her eyes. “Do you think we should do the same next time, or is that too repetitive?” she asked them, looking from one child to the other. 

“Next time?” Catalina asked, feigning innocence. She tilted her head to one side, as if curious. “So you’re going to see him again?” she asked.

“Of course,” Rapunzel said, looking surprised. “Didn’t you hear us talking?” she smiled sheepishly. “I made a pretty big deal about deciding where we go next time,” she admitted, laughing slightly. 

Catalina, Keira, and Varian stared at her with wide eyes. They looked at each other, panicked. They had not planned for this. Rapunzel started laughing, and they turned to look at her. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. 

“Uh, mom?” Catalina asked hesitatingly when Rapunzel had stopped laughing enough to speak. “Are you… okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Rapunzel said, giggling as she brushed the tears from her eyes. “Just- your faces-” she shook her head, smiling. “Best expressions ever!”

“How did you know we were listening to you?” Keira asked her, frowning and crossing her arms. “I thought we were pretty stealthy.”

“You were,” Rapunzel comforted. “I didn’t even know you were there. But Eugene saw Varian looking at us from the top of the stairs while we were hugging.” Keira and Catalina turned to look at him, and he shrunk under their gaze, smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry guys, I didn’t think he’d be able to see us from the top of the stairs,” he said. Rapunzel continued, preventing either girl from responding.

“When he told me, I figured Keira and Catalina were with you too,” she said. All three of them looked down at the table guiltily, and Rapunzel leaned forward. “I’m not mad, guys,” she said, causing them to look up at her hopefully. “I was planning to tell you about him anyway, since I am going to see him again.” she smiled, her eyes lighting up. “On saturday, actually!” 

“That’s great, mom!” Catalina said, relieved that she wasn’t upset with them. 

“So, when do we get to meet him?” Keira asked her. Catalina and Varian gaped at her in shock.

“Keira!” Varian scolded. “Mom will introduce us when she’s ready!”

“No, it’s okay,” Rapunzel said soothingly. “Keira has a point. I’ll talk to him and find a good time for him to meet you three. Okay? Deal?” she looked at the three of them hopefully, and they nodded.

“Deal,” they chorused, smiling.


	2. Eugene being a single father to all three kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Rapunzel have a late date night, and Lance is called in to watch them- that's basically the chapter :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few time skips in this chapter- i think they’re pretty obvious, but if anyone has questions, feel free to ask and I’ll answer them!

Eugene stood in the doorway, Rapunzel next to him, with the cool night air at his back.

“Remember Lance, I want them in bed by ten. Ten thirty at the absolute latest,” he said to his best friend. 

“I know,” Lance said, smirking. “I’ve watched them before, Eugene- I know your routine. Right kids?” he put his arms around Keira, Catalina, and Varian, and they all smiled innocently. Eugene still looked uncertain.

“But I’ll be getting back later than normal,” he protested. “Don’t get me wrong, Lance, I trust you completely! But you’ve never had to handle them at night. It’s different then during the day.” Keira rolled her eyes. 

“No it isn’t!” she said. “You’re just worrying over nothing. Go- have fun. We’ll be fine.” 

“They’re right, Eugene,” Rapunzel cut in gently, taking his hand. “Like Lance said- he’s watched them before. He knows what he’s doing.” Eugene's gaze softened.

“Okay,” he admitted. “Maybe I’m overthinking it.” He looked at the kids. “Have fun with Lance, you guys,” he said. “Be good, and remember-” 

“In bed by ten,” they chorused. Eugene laughed. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said. He stepped outside, Rapunzel following after him. Lance closed the door behind them. 

“Man,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought he’d never leave.” he smiled at the kids. “What do you guys say to some ice cream?” 

“Yeah!” Catalina cheered, punching her fist in the air. She, Keira, and Varian followed him to the kitchen, discussing their favorite toppings. 

…

“So,” Rapunzel said, smiling at Eugene as he got into the car and closed the door. “A cafe that _opens_ at eight?” 

“That’s right!” he said cheerfully, driving down the road. “It’s especially for late night dates. Late enough where it’s after work, for most people, but early enough that you can eat and not have problems sleeping.” he smiled. “Plus, the later they open, the more they can push the night theme of the diner. It’s obviously a market ploy, but it’s pretty cool.”

“Ooh, that sounds amazing!” Rapunzel said, beaming. Eugene nodded.

“That’s why we're just leaving now,” he said. “The lights will look amazing, with it being so dark outside.” 

“It sounds perfect,” Rapunzel said, her eyes alight with excitement. Eugene smiled at her enthusiasm. 

“It will be,” he promised.

They chatted back and forth until they made it to the diner. Eugene parked, and they both stepped out.

Rapunzel took Eugene's hand and smiled up at him. 

“Let’s go inside,” she said, tugging him inside. He laughed as she did so, allowing himself to be pulled along. Any remaining worries he’d had about the kids had completely vanished, allowing him to enjoy his time with Rapunzel. 

He held the door open, allowing her to go inside before following. The place was relatively empty- there was only one other person inside, standing behind the counter. His eyes brightened when he saw them.

“Hello!” he said cheerfully. “What can I get you?”

“Hi!” Rapunzel said, walking over. She looked up at the menu, her head tilted. “Can I have a sugar cookie ice cream sandwich?” she asked.

“Of course! And for you?” the man looked at Eugene expectantly. 

“chocolate ice cream with cinnamon sticks,” he said, smiling. The man rang them up. 

“That’s six dollars and twenty-nine cents!” Eugene took out his wallet, handing him the correct amount. After putting them into the cash register, he smiled at the couple. “We’ll have those out to you in just a few minutes,” he said over his shoulder, heading for the back. 

“Thank you!” he called. “Hey Rapunzel, where do you-” he turned, seeing her walking away from him over to a table.

“Do you mind if we sit here?” she asked, sitting on the bench. The table was right next to a window, which had lights all around it. There was also a paper lantern hanging over the table. 

“Not at all, it’s great!” Eugene said, sitting down across from her. Just a few moments later, the man was coming out with their dishes. 

“Here you are,” he said, setting them down. “Enjoy!” 

“Thanks!” Rapunzel said cheerfully. She lifted the sandwich to her mouth, taking a bite. Her eyes widened. “Ohmygosh, Eugene! This is fantastic!” she said after swallowing. “How’s yours?” 

Eugene took a bite, the chocolatey-cinnamon flavor hitting his tongue. He grinned. “Fantastic!” he held out his spoon, another bite on it.. “Wanna try?” 

She leaned forward in response, taking the bite. 

“So good!” she said, beaming. She took her own spoon, cutting off a piece of her sandwich and holding it out. “Try mine!”

As he leaned forward and took the bite, a small voice spoke up in the back of his head. 

_I wonder how the kids are doing?_

…

“Uh, a… a bat? A bird?” Lance guessed, watching Varian hop up and down a flap his arms. He stuck his neck out, bobbing his head, and strutted around the living room with his legs bent. Lance looked at the girls for help. “What else can fly?!” he asked them.

“You have to do this by yourself,” Keira said, smirking and crossing her arms.

‘You know, don’t you? Give me a hint!” Lance begged. The timer beeped, and both he and Varian groaned.

“I was a pigeon!” Varian said, exasperated. 

“I said _bird!_ That counts, right?” 

“No,” Catalina said, grinning. “And even if it did, Keira and I still won.” the two girls high fived, and Lance laughed. 

“good game, girls." he got to his feet, arching his back and then looking at the the kids. "Well, it’s getting close to ten. You guys better get ready for bed- Eugene made it very clear he wants you in them," he said, snorting. He loved Eugene, but he got a bit protective when it came to his kids. 

“Okay,” Keira said. She picked up her empty bowl, and Catalina and Varian followed suit, going with her to the kitchen. Lance looked at them in surprise- no fight, no negotiation?- before understanding dawned on him. He smirked. 

When the three of them came back in, he made a show of stretching his arms and yawning wide. 

“I’m going to hit the hay,” he said. “I’ll be in the guest room if you need anything. Just make sure that after you get your pajamas on, and teeth and hair brushed, you get into bed. Okay?” he said, winking at them. 

“Of course,” Catalina said, smiling deviously. “What else would we do?” 

“Certainly not stay up to wait for dad,” Varian said. Keira shook her head.

Certainly not that,” she agreed. Lance laughed. 

“Well, as long as you're _not_ doing that." he went up the stairs, leaving the siblings on their own. They exchanged smiles. 

“Lance is the best,” Catalina said. Keira and Varian nodded in agreement. 

“Meet you guys back here after changing,” Keira said. 

“And brushing our teeth,” Varian added. she nodded at him. 

“Yes, and that.” she said, rolling her eyes. “Obviously.” 

…

“I can’t _believe_ you almost left Varian in the library,” Rapunzel said, laughing. Eugene laughed with her. 

“Hey, it’s not completely my fault!” He defended himself. “He’d chosen a spot in the deepest depths to sit and read. Because of that, he didn’t hear me say I was ready to leave. And i didn’t notice he wasn’t with us till we were at the door.” he snorted. “You should have seen Keira and Catalina- they made it a competition to see who could find him first.” Rapunzel smiled at him, leaning on one hand. 

“ _Just_ them?” she asked. Eugene smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Okay, I may have joined in. but just so we could go home sooner!”

“Uh huh,” Rapunzel said, smirking. “So- who found him?”

“Catalina.” he smiled at the memory. “She and I were racing Keira to check these study rooms in the very back of the library. Varian stretched his leg out just as Catalina ran by him. So she tripped, flying and smacking into the ground.” Rapunzel gasped. 

“Was she okay?!” Eugene waved his hand dismissively, giving her a comforting smile.

“Oh yeah, she was fine. She caught herself with her arms. So anyway, she sat up and turned around as Varian came out of this little square hole he’d been reading in.” he laughed. “She dove across the floor and threw her arms around him, yelling to Keira that she had won. Varian was so confused!” Rapunzel laughed. 

“I wish I had been raised in a library,” she said wistfully. “It sounds like so much fun!” Eugene nodded, 

“It has some perks,” he agreed. “I’m sure the kids could come up with a whole list for you.” Rapunzel smiled, grabbing her disregarded plate from its place at her elbow. 

“As much fun as I’m having with you,” she began. “It’s getting late, and we should probably head home.” 

Eugene pulled out his phone, checking the time. His eyes widened. “Oh man, you’re right!” he grabbed his own dish, getting to his feet and smiling at her. “Time sure flies when you’re having fun,” he said.

Rapunzel giggled, walking with him over to the counter. “You’re so cheesy,” she said, bumping his shoulder lightly with her own before setting her dish on the counter. 

“And I have plenty to spare for you,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She laughed again. 

“Then it’s a good thing I like cheese,” she said teasingly, tapping him on the nose. Eugene smiled at her before turning to place his bowl on the counter.

“Thanks again,” he said to the man, taking Rapunzel's hand and squeezing it. “This was amazing.” .

“No problem! You two are an adorable couple- it was nice to see you having fun.” Rapunzel smiled up at Eugene, and he smiled back softly. They left the cafe, hand in hand, and headed for Eugene's car. 

After they were both in and buckled, Eugene started the car. They talked the whole way to Rapunzel's house, like they had when they went to the cafe. Before they knew it, they had arrived. 

“Good night, blondie,” Eugene said as she opened the door and stepped out. She smiled.

“Night, Eugene!” she said cheerfully. She closed the door, and Eugene watched as she walked up to the front door to make sure she got in okay. Once he was safely inside, he pulled away from the curb and glanced at the clock. It read ten forty five- a lot later than he expected to be heading home. 

_Oh well,_ he thought to himself. _At least the kids are in bed._

…

Eugene slipped through the front door, slipping his shoes off and stepping lightly across the floor. The less noise he made, the better. He figured Lance would either be in the living room, or the guest room upstairs. He was leaning toward the former, since he heard the faint noise of the television from there. 

Heading that way, he called out softly to his friend.

“Hey Lance, thanks for watching the kids, I-” he stopped, staring at the couch in surprise. Catalina, Keira, and Varian were fast asleep on it. Keira had her head on Varian’s lap, and Catalina was leaning against his side. He had an arm around her, with the other resting on Keira’s back. Eugene smiled softly. Yeah, okay, they should have been in bed… but the sight was so cute, he couldn’t be mad. Plus, he’d done the same when he was their age. 

He went over to them, taking Catalina from her place next to Varian, cradling her in the crook of his right arm. Next he took Keira, lifting her with his left arm and placing her next to her sister. After they were both settled, he knelt and lifted Varian- very carefully- with his left. He positioned the boy so he was leaning against Eugene’s chest and shoulder.

He turned away from the couch, walking carefully out of the living room so he didn’t wake or jostle his sleeping kids. 

“Thank goodness both of your rooms are on the ground floor,” he said quietly as he headed for the girls’ room. “I couldn’t imagine taking you all upstairs like this." He nudged the door open with his foot and went in, placing Varian in a nearby bean bag chair so he could transfer Keira to his other arm. 

He placed each girl in their respective bed, tucking them both in and kissing their foreheads before walking back to Varian

“Goodnight girls,” he whispered to them, picking him up with one hand under his knees and the other under his back. He left the room and carefully pulled the door closed behind him, missing each girl’s secretive smile as they flipped into their preferred sleeping positions. 

He went down the hall to Varian’s room, going inside and setting the boy lightly on the bed. As he drew the blanket over him, Varian stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at Eugene blearily. 

“Dad?” he asked

“Yeah, it’s me.” Eugene tucked the blanket around him. “It’s late, kiddo- go back to sleep.” he kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning. Good night, Varian.” Varian turned on his side, smiling blissfully as he snuggled his cheek into the pillow. 

“Goodnight, dad.” 

Eugene left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. A sneaking suspicion made him pause. intead of going to his own room, he went back down the hall to Keira and Catalina’s, twisting the doorknob and leaning inside. Both girls opened their eyes.

“Hi dad,” Catalina said, smiling at him. Eugene laughed slightly. 

“Why does you two being awake not surprise me?” he said teasingly. 

‘What tipped you off?” Keira asked him, her head tilted to one side. Eugene aimed a thumb down the hall. 

“The fact that I woke your brother,” he said, smiling. “If I woke him, I definitely woke you two. Now, like I said to Varian, it’s late. You two get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Okay dad,” they both said. They closed their eyes, and Eugene shut the door, satisfied. He went up the stairs to his room, changing into pajamas and crawling into bed. He fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance definitely made breakfast for all of them before they wake up- I may or may not write this, we'll see!


	3. Rapunzel as Varian's mom, and Eugene as Keira and Catalina's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward sibling bonding!

Varian tapped his finger, looking around at everything except Keira. Eugene had gone off to his room to do “important work”, telling them to have fun hanging out before he left. Varian suspected this was his mom’s idea- it was just the sort of thing she would do. 

Plus, he thought. She wasn’t exactly subtle on the way over here. She has basically asked him to try making friends with Keira and Catalina. But not in a rude or pushy way he could expect from most parents- just eager. He wanted to do what she suggested, really he did- the girls seemed nice enough- but it wasn’t going too well. 

Just a minute or two after Eugene left, Catalina had stood up, said that she had something she needed to do, and walked away. This left him alone with Keira, and it was beyond awkward. Neither of them had said anything in the ten minutes they’d been sitting together- it was just silent. He glanced at the clock for the fourth time. It was still another hour until Rapunzel would come back from her meeting. 

_Another hour of silence. Unless I do something about it._ He cleared his throat, looking at Keira. 

“Um…” he cringed at how soft his voice was, certain Keira wouldn’t hear him. But she adjusted her position and sat up slightly, indicating that she had. 

“Yeah?” she asked, looking at him. Her voice was nonchalant, but Varian could see the desperation in her eyes. He swallowed, managing to stutter out a single sentence. 

“W-where’s your bathroom?” Keira visibly deflated, looking disappointed. 

“Just around that corner,” she said, pointing. “Second door.” 

“Thanks.” he stood and followed her directions, face burning. “‘Where is your bathroom?’! What happened to starting a conversation?” he scolded himself once he’d rounded the corner and was safely out of her sight and hearing range. He sighed. “At least this gives me a chance to think of an actual way to start up a conversation,” he mumbled, approaching the bathroom door. 

As he got nearer, he noticed a light shining out from the crack in the bottom, and tilted his head in confusion. A few steps closer, and he could hear a frustrated voice speaking. 

“No, that’s not right either! Why can’t I get this?” confused, he stepped close to the door to hear more. There was nothing- the voice had stopped. He leaned against the door, thinking they had just started speaking more quietly. He heard a faint click, and shrieked loudly as he suddenly fell forward and crashed onto the floor. He flipped over, propping himself up with his elbows, and saw Catalina staring down at him. Before either of them could say anything, feet were pounding on the floor. 

“Varian?” Keira called. “What was that?” Catalina grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to his feet- _why was she so strong?_ A distracted part of him thought- and slammed the door. 

“Tell her something,” Catalina hissed to him. “But don’t mention me!” 

“I- I’m fine,” Varian called, looking at the red haired girl in confusion. “I just… slipped and fell. Different floor than I’m used to.” 

He heard Keira snicker quietly before responding. “Okay,” she said. “See you in a few minutes. Try not to fall again.” Varian rolled his eyes as he heard her laugh again, then turned his attention to Catalina (who had let go of him, thankfully).

“Why didn’t you want to tell Keira you were here?” he asked. “You’re just taking a bathroom break from the thing you had to do, right?” 

Catalina avoided his gaze. “No, actually,” she said quietly. “This is what I was doing.” she gestured to the counter, and he realized they were covered in papers. He picked one up and scanned it. It had instructions for…

He looked at Catalina curiously. “You were trying to braid your hair?”

Catalina nodded, still not looking at him. “I don’t want to tell Keira till I’ve done it,” she said. “I don’t want her asking how it’s going.”

“Um… why not?” 

“Because it’s going horribly!” Catalina threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. “I just can’t figure it out! I didn’t think it’d be so hard!” she sighed, letting her arms drop. She looked disappointed. “I wanted to do this for so long, but never got around to it.” she glanced at him. “No offense, but now seemed like a good time.” Varian laughed. 

“I understand,” he said. “And hey, um…” he rubbed the back of his head. “If you want… I could braid your hair?” 

Catalina blinked. “You?” she asked. Varian nodded. 

“I help my mom braid hers sometimes, when she’s in a hurry. I’m pretty good at it, if I do say so myself,” he said proudly. 

“You’d do that?” she asked him, her eyes shining with excitement. 

“Of course!” Varian said. He picked up two hair ties from the counter, slipping them around his wrist. Catalina turned, and he picked up her left pigtail and began braiding. Once he was done, he tied it off and started on the other, finishing it just as quick as the first. 

“There you go,” he said, satisfied with his work. He looked in the mirror, watching her reflection. “What do you think?” Catalina was staring, looking shocked. Worry filled him. “You don’t like it?” He asked, cringing slightly. “It’s okay, I- I can take it out-”

“No!” Catalina blurted out. She spun around, a smile spreading across her face. “I love it!” she threw her arms around him, squeezing tight. “Thank you!” 

“Oh, you- you’re welcome,” he gasped out, patting her on the back awkwardly. “It was no big deal. I could teach you sometime, if you want?”

“That’d be great!” she exclaimed, releasing him. He sighed in relief, smiling at her. 

“We should probably go back to the living room for now though,” he said. “Keira’s probably really confused by now.” Catalina giggled. 

“Yeah, probably. People don’t usually spend this long in the bathroom.” she moved past him and opened the door, walking out into the hall. He followed her back to the living room, and Keira looked at them in surprise. 

“Catalina? I thought you had to work on something,” she said as the pair sat on the couch.

“I did,” Catalina said. She picked up one of her braids. “I was trying to braid my hair.”

“Huh,” Keira said, studying her sister’s hair. “You did pretty well, for your first time.” 

“Actually, Varian did it for me! I wasn’t getting it, and he offered to help.” 

“Whoa, really?” Keira turned to him, looking impressed. “That's cool, V. Where’d you learn to braid hair?” 

“My mom,” he said, smiling shyly. “I help her braid hers, so I’ve had lots of experience.” 

“And he also offered to teach me how to do it myself,” Catalina added, beaming at him. Varian nodded.”

“Right,” he said, turning his attention to her. “Why don’t you take one of your braids out? I’ll coach you through braiding it.” 

“Okay.” Catalina did as he said, pulling on the hair tie until it came off in her hand. Varian undid the braid, letting it fall down her back. 

“There you go- now put it over your shoulder, so you can see what you’re doing.” as she did so, he continued to talk. “As you get more practice, you’ll be able to do it without having to look.” 

“Got it,” she confirmed. She looked down at the hair in her hands, seeming uncertain. “So… what do I do now?”

Varian leaned around her so he could watch her hands. “Split it into three parts, equal if you can,” he said. Catalina did as he said, and he continued. “Now take the part on the right and put it over the middle. Then put the one on the left over the one in the middle.” as she was doing that, he said “just keep doing that, until you’ve gone down to nearly the bottom. Then you tie it off.”

“Okay,” Catalina said. She continued to braid it till she was down far enough, and Varian handed her the hair tie. She tied it off, then looked at him and Keira cautiously. “How is it?” she asked nervously.

“Perfect,” Varian said grinning. “You’re a natural!”

“It looks good,” Keira confirmed, sounding impressed.

“Thank you,” Catalina said, flushing as she smiled. She gently stroked the braid, pride shining in her eyes. “I can’t wait to show dad!” she gave Varian another hug, squeezing tightly. “Thanks again, Varian,” she said.

This time, he hugged her back lightly. “No problem,” he said, smiling as she pulled back. “I’m happy to help!”

“What other stuff do you know how to do?” Keira asked. “That Rapunzel taught you?” 

“Oh, lots of things!” Varian began ticking off items on his fingers. “I can cook, sew, bake, climb-” 

“Climb?” Catalina cut in. 

Varian shrugged, smiling. “Yeah, mom keeps a rope in our basement- she likes climbing, and she taught me how too. I can also climb trees!” 

“Sweet! So can we!” Keira grinned. “There’s this great tree in the backyard- why don’t we climb up there? The view is awesome.” 

“Yeah!” Catalina said, jumping to her feet. She grabbed his hand, pulling him through the house. “Come on Varian, it’ll be fun!” 

He laughed. “You don’t have to convince me, I’m so in!” Keira ran past them, running out the door. 

“Race you!” she called over her shoulder. “Last one there has to climb up barefoot!” Catalina dropped Varian’s hand and ran ahead, quickly leaving him in the dust. as he started to run, she overtook Keira and got to the tree just a few moments before her. She started to climb, and Keira followed suit. Soon, both girls were perching on a branch. 

Keira smirked down at Varian as he came to the trunk. “Looks like you’re climbing up barefoot V,” she crowed. Varian smirked back and yanked his shoes and socks off, then started to climb. He went quickly, his hands fitting into the handholds of the tree and his toes pushing off footholds. 

When he’d made it, pulling himself onto a branch, he saw that Keira and Catalina were staring at him. 

“Wow,” Keira said. 

“Yeah, wow! How are you so good at that?” both girls leaned forward, excited to hear his answer. Varian shrugged. 

“Mom usually climbs stuff barefoot. If it’s safe for her, I figured it was safe for me.” 

“You think she’d teach us if we asked?” Keira asked him. He nodded.

“I’m sure she would!” 

“Who’s going to do what?” Eugene’s voice called from below. The three kids looked down, spotting their parents standing in the grass. 

“Keira and Catalina want to learn to climb barefoot like we do,” Varian said, answering Eugene’s question. “They were hoping you’d teach them sometime, mom.” 

“Of course!” Rapunzel beamed at them. “I’d be happy to! If it’s okay with your dad?” 

The three kids turned to look at Eugene, eyes wide and pleading. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Okay, okay! Rapunzel can teach you, just stop looking at me like that!” they cheered, and Eugene rolled his eyes, smiling slightly as he did so. 

“I have a bad feeling this’ll be happening often," he said, giving Rapunzel a one armed hug. She leaned into him, grinning as their kids chatted about when Varian could next come over.

"I don't mind," she said, taking his hand. he squeezed it lightly in return.

"Me neither, blondie. Me neither."


End file.
